


It's good to see you

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Reintegration, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron smiles, a movement that only barely fits the parameters of the word before opening his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's good to see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [none of that sad face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33213) by infiniteviking. 



> Based off of [this post](http://307020.com/post/30307564988/feelsing-all-over-the-place-now) on tumblr, which I then modified for further feels [here](http://hotrodngold.tumblr.com/post/30308406990/winzler-feelsing-all-over-the-place-now-just) because I'm a bastard like that.
> 
>   
> 

"Sparks and circuits, Tron," Ram whispers, horrified and guilty and some tangled up compilation of secondary subrutines that he's noticbly missing index files for. "What'd they do to you?"

Tron smiles, a movement that only barely fits the parameters of the word before opening his mouth.

And closing it. And opening it again.

 

"G̤̻̺͚̹̈́̑͌̔̀ͅ-͖̳̯͈̫̩̝̋͒ö͕̭̥͎̗̤́ͅò̱̺͇̲͓d̺̩̐̓̎̔̅ ̯̜̪̘̀ț̱̭̥̦̲̋̅̓͊͝oͫͧ̈́̈ͩ ̊͒͑͒s̢͗e̝͚̙͈͛͛è̤̱͇̤͕̩ͮ̂ͅ ̭̂ẙ͍̰̩̘̌̌͊̓̾͆͟o̳̟̲̻͔̜͑ͯͩ̏̆̿u͓͇͖ͥ͐́̔̅͌͑͡,ͯ͗̑̾͋͏͖̯̪͎̖͎̞ ̹ͧͭ͒̓[̪͎̠̼̟͉͛͊́̏̈[͍̖͐͒͆͒͋ͯͮR̼̥ͣ͜A̫̬̪̻̜̦̅ͫ̃̌ͧ͢M̨̗̣͖̰̥͌̚]̺̼͕̝́͌ͮ͊̚.͕̞̼͓͍̞̫ͮͬͤ"

 

Ram pauses, processing. But no, Tron had-

"Tron?"

Tron smiles again, sadly. Twists so Ram can see the scar of corrupted pixels spiking up like the malignant code it was.

"How did- `[ abort ]` Why didn't your- `[ abort ]`." Ram pauses, takes one long, careful look at Tron, and uses the right `[ query ]`.

"Where's your User?"

Tron smiles again and cups the side of Ram's face tenderly, like- Like Tron.

 

"Ī̓̂̋͑̇͞t̗͖͕͚̕'̛͚̰̬ͥ͒͆șͯ̄̄̚ ̢͓̘̪͖͐̈́̾g̺̿͑ͣͧ̂͝o̗͉͉ͣͣ̆̐̕o͈͈̥̜̩͍̓͊d̂҉̹̖̹̥̭̰ ̼̲͚̤̹̽͊ͦ̃͌t̮̆̿̉ͅọ̯̹̅̆̀ ̺̍ͯ̉̑̀ͧ͟ṡ̡̭̞ͮ̏̓̂ͧ͊ẹ͓̤̤͔̬͙ͭͭ̈́̆e̘̯̩̠̤̙̥ͤ̌̽̔ ̻͕͙̯̤͚̿̾y̳ͩ̃͋̋͘o̢̜̮̻̩͚̊u̞ͧ̾ͯ̽ͧ.͎͖͊̈́ͩ̑̔͑͋"


End file.
